


Тыковка

by otterstern



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pumpkins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Малфой и Поттер расследуют дело о покусанных задницах
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Тыковка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Magic 2019.  
> Бета - ****Nimfadora****

— Ты должен позвать его на свидание, — твердо сказал Рон.

Он сидел на стуле возле стола Гарри и то и дело запускал руку в бумажный пакет на своих коленях, вытаскивал карамельку в яркой обёртке и отправлял ее в рот.

— Кого? — спросил Гарри, вчитываясь в черновик отчёта по их с Драко последнему делу. Ну и бредятина.  
— Малфоя, конечно, — возмутился недогадливости друга Рон, аж перестав шуршать фантиками. — Ты должен позвать его на свидание.

Гарри нацарапал в одном углу будущего отчета снитч, отложил перо в сторону и пристально посмотрел на удивительно спокойного друга.  
— Я хочу знать, долго ты приходил к этой мысли?  
— М-м-м, нет. Пойми, ты мой лучший друг, и мне больно видеть, как ты изнываешь от тоски и страсти.  
— Изныва... Миссис Грейнджер снова передавала тебе книги из своей библиотеки?

Рон пожал плечами, едва заметно краснея.  
— Ну интересно же. Маги такие книжки не пишут. Я даже предлагал Джинни заняться переписыванием их, заменяя магглов на магов.  
— И?  
— Она подняла меня на смех. У моей сестры нет сердца.

Малфой появился на рабочем месте вовремя — Гарри уже раздумывал, что в третий раз промолчать или отшутиться будет уже сложно.

Малфой был одет в строгое пальто, которое (Гарри знал, потому что как-то раз тайком потрогал) было мягким и уютным. Из-под него виднелся аккуратно повязанный шарф, такой же мягкий. Его волосы были идеально уложены, на щеках разливался скромный румянец, какой бывает после продолжительной прогулки на морозе.

Он опустил на свой стол сумку и покосился на напарника, неодобрительно сведя идеальные брови.

— Хорош пялиться, — едва слышно, маскируясь шуршанием фантика, проговорил Рон, продолжив уже громче: — Ставлю сикль на то, что шеф скажет «Поттер!».

Драко закатил глаза, но пробормотал о принятии ставки, наконец, перестав смотреть на Гарри и принявшись снимать верхнюю одежду.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, почему он ведётся. И почему тебе так везёт, — пробормотал Гарри.

Взаимоотношения Рона и Драко, едва те стали работать в одном отделе и даже одном кабинете, чуть не стали причиной для торжественного увольнения обоих. Ко всеобщему удивлению, положение спасли Гермиона и Джордж, однажды сделавшие ставку на того, кто первый вылетит с работы. Тут-то и вскрылось, насколько Драко и Рон были азартными. Они определенно нашли друг друга. А тогда, узнав о пари Джорджа и Гермионы, Рон смертельно обиделся на старшего брата, сделавшего ставку на него, и всеми силами старался не дать Малфою пробыть в Департаменте дольше него. Драко же не хотел позволять выиграть Гермионе. Так и жили душа в душу. Ну, почти...  
— Это не везение. Это расчеты! — важно ответил Рон, но долго не смог держать серьезное лицо.

— Поттер! — крик шефа заставил подпрыгнуть всех. — Что с отчетом по краже садовых гномов?!  
— Сегодня будет! — быстро взяв себя в руки, отрапортовал Гарри.

Проводив убравшегося к себе шефа кислым взглядом, Малфой положил перед Роном сикль, который быстро исчез у того в кармане. Драко меж тем схватил черновик отчёта, над котором корпел Гарри, и пробежался по нему глазами. Посмотрел на Гарри. Вчитался внимательнее. Снова посмотрел на Гарри, уже с недобрым прищуром. Гарри молча смотрел на недовольного Малфоя, подмечая мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз и пронзительно ясный взгляд.  
— Это что? — наконец спросил Драко, потрясая пергаментом. — Я не хочу и в этот раз писать отчёт о нашей совместной работе.

Рон выхватил черновик и вскоре разразился громким смехом, не замечая ноги друга, которой тот пинал его в лодыжку. Потом Рон, хитро посмотрев на Драко, протянул ему руки с сжатыми кулаками.  
— Угадай, где нет конфеты, и не будешь писать отчёт.  
— Утешительный приз? — насмешливо спросил Драко.

Он скептически и уничижительно смотрел на Рона, но всерьез задумался, присматриваясь к его кулакам. Гарри смотрел на них... как всегда.

Выигранную карамельку Драко кинул куда-то в тумбочку, придвинул чистый пергамент и черновик Гарри, снял крышку с чернильницы и со вздохом начал писать. Рон посмотрел на углубившегося в работу Малфоя и радостно улыбнулся, протянув Гарри карамельку из второй руки.  
— Не переживай, я что-нибудь придумаю, — участливо сказала Рон, что было больше похоже на угрозу.

* * *

Гарри и Драко неспешно шли по Хогсмиду, который в будний день был пустоват и тих. Хогвартс успел стать полем для грандиозной битвы и отстроиться заново, но вот деревня будто замерла во времени, оставшись такой же неказистой, какой Гарри ее запомнил на третьем курсе.

Шли молча. И пока Гарри предавался воспоминаниям, Драко дёргался при виде каждого встречного. Сегодня ему пришлось дополнить пальто шарфом в цветах Гриффиндора, который вручил ему Рон («как от сердца отрываю»), выиграв спор о том, какие котлетки буду на обед в министерской столовой.

— Миссис Уизли считает, что мне очень идёт зелёный, — как бы невзначай сказал Гарри, снимая с шеи свой шарф и протягивая напарнику, — но ничего не могу с собой поделать, люблю я алый.

Драко благодарно кивнул, обменявшись с Гарри шарфами. Тот задумался, стоит ли рассказывать, что в столовой одним из поваров работает знакомый Рона, с которым тот сошелся, когда нахваливал гуляш. Кажется, ведьма за кассой заочно их даже поженила.

Мистер Олимпьен, заявивший о вероломном нападении на него и полученных укусах на задней части тела, встретил их осторожным взглядом через щёлку и высунутым наружу кончиком палочки.  
— Мистер Поттер?

Драко просто ненавидел такие моменты. Все эти маги и волшебницы, с которыми им доводилось встречаться, неприкрыто млели от факта нахождения рядом с несносным национальным героем. Драко с тоской вспоминал все то время, которое ему пришлось потратить на углубление в мастерство дипломатии. И все ради того, чтобы Поттер одним своим видом сразу располагал к себе человека. Впрочем, Драко был готов с этим мириться, пока это помогало им в расследованиях. Правда, иногда Поттер уходил куда-то вглубь себя и показательно не старался быть милым с нужными людьми. Такие перемены интриговали, завораживали и просто невероятно раздражали.

— Расскажете, что в точности произошло? — закончив заверять хозяина дома в своем здравии и счастьи быть Спасителем магического мира, спросил Гарри.  
— Меня ведь опрашивали уже, — промямлил Олимпьен, смущённо пряча взгляд в чашку чая.  
— И все же? — с обезоруживающей улыбкой продолжил Гарри.

Драко уткнулся в свою чашку, внимательно оглядывая комнату. Маг меж тем рассказывал длинную-предлинную историю о своем походе в лес по грибы. И о том, как на обратном пути догадался, что кто-то двигался за ним следом. И этот кто-то догнал его с громким пыхтение, повалил на землю и смачно укусил за задницу. От просмотра пострадавшей части тела и громадных синяков отказаться не получилось.

— Вы разглядели нападавшего? — участливо спросил Гарри.  
— Нет, — смущённо почесал бороду мистер Олимпьен. — Я долго не мог прийти в себя, боялся пошевелиться. Он просто напрыгнул на меня и покусал. А затем этот человек просто сбежал.  
— Почему вы решили, что это человек? — спросил Драко. — Небольшой размер и место встречи в лесу. Скорее всего, это был какой-то зверь.  
— Он смеялся, — сказал маг, поежившись, — жуткий смех, но твари так не умеют.

Драко с Гарри неспешно шли по тропинке от деревни к лесу. В стороне громоздился Хогвартс, виднелись квиддичное поле и мечущиеся фигурки студентов на метлах.  
— Давно не летал? — спросил Драко, распинывая листву.  
— В прошлом году, — с тоской ответил Гарри, — Министерство организовывало благотворительный матч.  
— А, помню, — воскликнул Драко, — тебя ещё сшибли в конце.  
— Угу, — помрачнел Гарри  
— И министр трясся над тобой, приговаривая: «Мерлин, мы убили Гарри Поттера», — с весельем выдал Драко, мастерски пародируя голос верховного мага.

Гарри вновь отозвался неразборчивым угуканьем, силясь понять, что его вообще привлекает в этом ужасном человеке. А ужасный человек тем временем продолжал распугивать всех духов и мелких животных на их пути своими громкими и хорошо узнаваемыми пародиями на сотрудников Министерства.

* * *

Рон утирал слезы, с трудом перестав заливаться смехом.  
— То есть вы, не найдя ничего по делу, пошли перекусить к мадам Паддифут?

Гарри закатил глаза, пережидая очередной взрыв хохота. А он всего-то пытался рассказать о странном деле с покусанной задницей старого мага, жутком смехе и отчетливыми круглыми следами в лесу.  
— Мы замёрзли. До «Трех Метел» было далеко, а в «Кабанью Голову» он бы не пошел, — со вздохом продолжил Гарри.

— Поттер! — с воплем появился в дверях своего кабинета их начальник. — В Хогсмиде покусали еще одного человека. Быстро туда!

Гарри козырнул спине убравшегося к себе начальника и отправился за напарником, который проиграл Рону очередной спор и был отправлен за любой монеткой из фонтана. И даже бурчание Драко на тему Уизли и денег не испортило прекрасное настроение Рона.

* * *

Мисс Каракуль так же очарованно смотрела на национального героя в своей гостиной, как и ее сосед, мистер Олимпьен. Немолодую волшебницу жуткое создание атаковало, когда она возвращалась с послеобеденной прогулки.

Драко на какое-то время выпал из разговора, не в силах слушать о стариковской тяге к медленным променадам по давно знакомым тропам. Вторая демонстрация филейной части незнакомого человека за неделю радости ему не добавила.

Они с Поттером вновь шли по улочкам Хогсмида. Драко держал руки в карманах и думал совсем не об этом странном деле.  
— У нас с Уизли новое пари, — начал Драко, решившись идти по-гриффиндорски прямо. С кем поведешься...

Гарри закатил глаза и раздраженно выдохнул. Он очень не любил, когда его втягивали в чужие интриги и споры.  
— И? — спросил он замолчавшего Драко, который пережидал вспышку недовольства.  
— Чтобы выиграть, я должен выведать твой секрет.

Гарри оступился на ровном месте и недобрым словом вспомнил Рона, который обещал «что-нибудь придумать». Чтоб ему память отшибло.  
— Спросить меня напрямую — не значит «выведать», — сварливо сказал Гарри, надеясь, что он не покраснел от вспыхнувших в голове фантазий.  
— Я уверен, ты сам мне расскажешь, — важным голосом сказал Драко, — тебе не нравятся наши пари, ты никогда в них не участвуешь. Но при первой возможности помогаешь мне выиграть. Почему бы не сделать этого и сейчас?  
— А взамен я получу?..  
— Героям не положено быть такими меркантильными.  
— Куда катится мир?! — вопросил Гарри, размышляя, каким именно способом ему прикончить Рона.

Малфой и не думал затыкаться, только распаляясь и закидывая Гарри, как он думал, наводящими вопросами. Гарри же с преувеличенным вниманием осматривал давно знакомые дома и с теплотой вспоминал учебу в Школе, когда Малфой хоть и высказывался в его адрес, но редко и кратко. Кто ж знал, что он так многословен.

После очередной партии вопросов Гарри повернулся к Драко и заметил движение в тени. Секунды хватило на то, чтобы разглядеть замершего в тени меж двух домов на окраине деревни и сообразить, что это именно тот, кто терроризировал местных жителей. Гарри одним резким движением оказался подле Драко и схватил того за отвороты распахнутого пальто, заставляя ошеломленно замолкнуть на полуслове.  
— Малфой, я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание, — прошептал Гарри, смотря на него в упор.

Глаза Драко расширились от удивления, по щекам разлился румянец.  
— Свидание? — промямлил он растерянно.  
— Вот мой секрет, — прошептал Гарри и посмотрел за спину Драко. — Тыква.  
— Тыква? — нахмурился Драко, чуть отстраняясь, насколько позволяла хватка Гарри за его пальто. — Я ещё не согласился, чтобы ты придумывал мне прозвища. Да и почему тыква?

Гарри вновь бросил взгляд за спину Драко, отчего тот тоже заинтересовался происходящим там. Но Гарри не дал тому повернуться, дернув и крепче прижав к себе.  
— Замри, — едва слышно выдохнул Гарри Драко в лицо. — Наш нападавший позади тебя. Не дергайся, иначе спугнем.

Драко застыл, с большим трудом борясь с желанием повернуться. Подставлять беззащитную спину монстру было страшно.

Близость Поттера, впрочем, сглаживала ужас этого момента. Они стояли неприлично близко, ловя горячее дыхание друг друга. Гарри тем временем убрал одну руку с воротника и стал медленно опускать ее, определенно намереваясь достать палочку из кармана. Драко не стал застегивать пальто на выходе от мисс Каракуль и теперь через тонкий свитер чувствовал осторожное движение чужой руки меж их тел — отодвинуться Поттер и не подумал. Драко вздрогнул, когда Гарри задел его живот.

Добравшись до палочки в переднем кармане, Гарри помедлил и выдал твердым голосом едва слышно:  
— Я был серьезен насчёт свидания.  
— О, — только и ответил Драко.

Дальше события развивались стремительно. Скрипнула дверь одного из домов. Показавшаяся на пороге волшебница посмотрела на них, замерших посреди улочки, потом заметила затаившегося злодея и заверещала во всю мощь лёгких. Гарри чертыхнулся и дёрнул Драко в сторону от себя, освобождая место для маневра. Малфой по инерции прошел несколько шагов и развернулся, распахивая рот от удивления. Там, меж домов, была тыква. На вид — самая обыкновенная. Но вряд ли обычный овощ стал бы настолько злобно ухмыляться. И совершенно точно обычная тыква не стала бы, подпрыгивая на ходу, преследовать умчавшуюся с пронзительным визгом прочь женщину.

Гарри опомнился и запустил в тыкву несколько заклинаний, не попавших в цель. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тыква заинтересовалась ими обоими, оказавшись на удивление увертливой.

Но удача все же была на их стороне. Когда тыква подпрыгнула, раззявив широкую пасть, и должна была приземлиться на Драко, Гарри достал ее Бомбардой. Куски корки, мякоть и косточки разлетелись во все стороны, парней сбило с ног.  
— Так куда ты меня проведешь, тыковка? — спросил Драко.  
Секунда — и они залились оглушительным смехом.

Успокоившись, Драко очистил их обоих с помощью Эванеско и помог подняться Гарри, сумев не смутиться его теплой ладони в своей руке.

— Нам надо найти, откуда она взялась, — откашлявшись, сказал Гарри.  
— Есть у меня идея, но она тебе не понравится, — медленно начал Драко. — Прыгая, она оставляла глубокие следы. Можем проследить по ним. И если судить по тем, которые я вижу, тыква пришла от того, кто соединил в себе любовь к садоводству и всяким тварям.

Гарри проследил за его взглядом и заприметил вдалеке хижину Хагрида. Догадка Малфоя ему и впрямь не понравилась.

* * *

— Держи свой тыквенный латте.  
— Спасибо, тыковка!  
— Вы омерзительны! Ненавижу обоих!

Гарри и Драко покатились со смеху, глядя на Рона, пока тот активно делал вид, будто его тошнит.

Начальник, выскочивший из своего кабинета прервал все веселье. Рон притворно закашлялся. Гарри спрятал кофейный стакан под стол. Драко спешно проскользнул на свое место.  
— Поттер! — рявкнул шеф, принеся Рону очередную победу и целый сикль. — Отчёт по нападениям!  
— Вот! — отлеветировал пергамент Гарри. — На жертв нападала тыква — результат неудачного эксперимента. Целью было создание тыквы со злобной ухмылкой. Но получилась просто злобная тыква.  
— И?!  
— Овощ уничтожен. Потерпевшие претензии не предъявляют.

Вчитываясь в отчёт, начальник ушел к себе, бормоча что-то о предпраздничной дурости.


End file.
